The Hunted
by FenriBane
Summary: When violance lead you to kill how will you stop when you face the passed you thought dead. Sasuke has to face the person he thought dead for so long, how will he deal with been seen as a monster. Yaoi sasunaru, M for violance,bad words and mature matters
1. Chapter 1

The Hunted

Disclaimer - I in no way shape or from own Naruto, I only like using the charters in my stories because I'm too lazy to come up with anyone original myself.

Fenribane - After a long absance i have returned with this story, once again i have returned to my vampire vs werewolves war. But how will this war end, will love win over hate or be drowned in a sea of blood. Who knows read on to find out...

Chapter 1 - Hunters of the Night

Night time and the city of Konoha was bathed in a blanket of dense fog, the streets becoming a maze to even the most street wise of people. It was on these days that people stay indoors, avoiding the fog as though it was a monster readying to gobble them up. Despite that just outside the city a couple were happily walking along with their two children, as well as a friend of theirs child.

The Uchiha family was like any other family, the parents had well to do jobs and the children still in their youth had a happy and bright future. Itachi Uchiha was the eldest at fourteen, he was an image of the Uchiha clan with pale skin, oxen eyes and the raven coloured hair that every clan member had. He did well in school and was very protective of his younger brother.

Sasuke Uchiha was their second child he was a smaller version of Itachi but lacked his brothers sense of morals, but at only seven it was hard to blame him for that. It was not unusual for the Uchiha family to be seen walking along with what seemed like a kitsune; Naruto Uzumaki was blond with blue eyes and a healthy tan. At seven years old he was the complete opposite to Sasuke, he was loud, strong will and very caring.

Having no parents Naruto had been brought up by Sasuke mother Mikoto Uchiha she had been good friends with Naruto's parents before they died leaving him in her care.

She had brought him up and showed him all the love and attention she did her own children.

As she and her husband watched the children play in the swirls of fog they had no idea that something sinister was watching them with a hunger for blood.

"Sasuke, Naruto don't go to far now. Itachi go and bring them back before they get lost." Mikoto said as she watched the children race off into the fog after what could have been a cat.

It was at this point that a growl came out of nowhere and a scream echoed into the night air. Meanwhile not far away Sasuke and Naruto ran towards the scream, when they came to the scene they found Sasuke's father's corpse tore open with blood coating the ground around him. Mikoto was nowhere to be seen but standing over the body coated in the red liquid was a large bestial form, its yellow eyes staring at the two frightened children with a intense glare. As it raised a clawed hand Itachi burst out of nowhere with a large branch and hit the creature with it, at the top of his lungs screaming almost.

"Run! Get out of here Sasuke!"

The creature that was now getting reparably hit in the chest with a branch seemed more bemused than hurt from the teen's attacks. With one flick of its hand it tossed the branch aside and with a hand palm the side of a melon picked Itachi up by the shoulder, letting him dangle in the air with his legs kicking out. Sasuke had started to run away only to discover he was all alone in the fog, when he looked back he saw the creature still holding his brother approach the shivering form of Naruto. But just then the fog seemed to swallow them up, leaving Sasuke alone.

When Sasuke finally built the courage up he went back to the scene of the attack, he wept at his mutilated father's corpse. Until he found himself surround by strange people, one with silver hair offered him a hand and before Sasuke knew it he was taken off into the night.

Five hundred years latter...

Their was a sucking sound coming from an alley of one of Konoha cities more run down areas, inside the alley a young man no more than twenty with extremely pale skin and raven hair was holding a tramp to his chest. With one final gulp Sasuke he let the body of the trap drop, blood coated his lips and he careful ran his tongue over them. Not the tastiest of meals but Sasuke hadn't drunk in days and needed a full belly for tonight's hunt. He looked at the dead tramp and gave it a spiteful look the old drunks memories had filled his mind as he'd drunk the mans blood, what a pathetic life it had been.

Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the alley and in a eye blink was on the roof of the building overlooking the street, waiting for him was Kakashi a elder vampire with grey hair and a blood red eye. It had been Kakashi who had saved Sasuke from a werewolf attack and it had been him who took the young Sasuke to meet the king of vampires.

Their Sasuke had been given the gift of immortality and it was their the young raven had vowed to find the werewolf who had killed his family and make it pay.

After five hundred year of hunting creatures and monsters Sasuke was getting close to his desire of revenge.

"Are you sure your tips right, it feel like an ambush to me" Sasuke spat the words at the grey haired man. Although he held Kakashi in high respect he didn't let it show, Sasuke was outwardly a ruthless killer and heartless monster. Inwardly he was an emotional wreck with multiple emotional problems.

"The werewolves are moving something through the woods tonight, something special to them. The Lord Kain himself senses something wrong with the wolves and if he says their moving then their moving." Sasuke flinched at the mention of the vampire king, the man had a aura around him that put even the perverted Orochimaru in the normal section.

"Fine lets get this shit over with, hopefully I'll get my revenge tonight" Sasuke said a he pulled a sword from its strap on his back, it glinted moonlight like a star it was made of pure silver. The inscription on its blade read 'Wolfbane'.

Yes tonight he slay more mongrel beast and hopefully the beast he wanted dead...

TBC

Fenribane - Vampires hate werewolves how orignal am I...Until next time folks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunted

Chapter 2 - Meeting the passed can hurt...

The dark woods were silent and deserted, no sparrows or animals made any noise a sure sign that beasts were close.

Kakashi and Sasuke stood on the tree branches down wind of the clearing they were watching, they were motionless like statues watching the area of grass like hawks. It may have been pitch black but to their vampire eyes it was as clear as day.

After several hours of silent watching a small werewolf wondered into the clearing, it sniffed the air and scanned the surrounding with its yellow eyes. For half a hour it checked the area for dangers and then it gave low bark, suddenly a flood of werewolves of various sizes came racing through the clearing.

Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree in shock; he'd seen groups of werewolves before. He'd killed entire packs of them before but this was an army of werewolves.

"I think it would be best to let them pass and report to the king, or do you want to die tonight?" Kakashi said in hushed voice.

"I'm not an idiot you fool even i can't take on hundreds of werewolves alone" Sasuke growled the words at his companion.

Then Sasuke eyes returned to the scene before him, the werewolves had stopped and formed ranks as a slender human figure walked through them. The eighteen year old had blonde hair that was long and spiked the bluest eyes and the healthiest tan one could get. Dressed in furs and leathers. Sasuke mouthed the named he'd though long dead.

"Naruto!"

However instead of a whisper the name came out a shout...All the werewolves turned their eyes to Sasuke who had suddenly drew his sword and started to race towards the clearing.

Strangely the werewolves seemed too puzzled to charge like they normally would have done. It wasn't until Sasuke stabbed one that they seemed to view the stranger as a threat, then like a wave of fur they attacked with tooth and claw.

However Sasuke was berserk and began to slice the beasts to pieces, then from out of nowhere Kakashi and several more vampires appeared to join the fight. The werewolves seemed to lose rank and some of the smaller beast started to flee, however the large of the group started to take the vampires down. As Sasuke killed a final werewolf he came face to face with a huge black/blue beast with large red eyes, they glared at him with intense hatred.

But then the look change from hate to shock, Sasuke using this moment ran the blade through the creature's stomach and kicked it aside; racing through some smaller werewolves he came to find Naruto nursing a fallen werewolf. In a moment of blind rage Sasuke killed the beast and grabbed Naruto by the arm pulling him away from the fight.

The blond kicked and scratched and bit at the raven, almost feral in his actions Naruto glared at the raven. But then as Sasuke said Naruto name the feral state changed and he became suddenly docile.

When Sasuke managed to break out of the clearing he meet up with Kakashi and several other vampires.

"What the fuck was that about? You could have gotten us all killed you fucking twat" A vampire with a huge scar across his face said as he pulled a werewolf fang from an open wound on his shoulder.

"Well it looks like we found what the werewolves were moving" Kakashi motioned to the docile form of Naruto who was curled up into a ball on the ground.

"He looks tasty" a vampire commented bring Sasuke to glare at the offending vampire.

"He's mine understood" Sasuke held the blade to the vampires throat.

"Understood" the vampire said backing off seeing the anger in Sasukes eyes.

"Lets get back dawns fast approaching and i don't really want a tan do you lot" Kakashi joked as they started to race off towards the city.

Sasuke had to carry Naruto as the teen had passed out and was unable to walk.

Just as the sun started to raise the vampires of Konoha city descended into their hiding holes, away form the sun and its burning light. At the clearing the werewolves were busy burry their dead, a grizzly sight for anyone to see the misshapen corpse of the werewolves. As a rather small werewolf started to push the large red eyed werewolves towards a grave when the thing stood up and growled at the small creature. It looked at its stomach the silver blade had done some damage but luckily for the creature Sasuke's had been to busy to finish the it off, it sat on a rock and let its regenerative powers started to heal the wound.

Then as it got up more large werewolves arrived and they seemingly started to talk, werewolves chatter is nothing more than growls and snarls and a few barks but the convection seemed desperate.

Then a huge werewolf came out of the forest its yellow eyes scanning the scene before it, it was not impressed. It howled at the pack of large werewolves and they started to shiver in fear, he was the king werewolf and they feared his wrath. Then he gestured fro the red eyed werewolf to come closer, and pointed to a wolf drew carriage that had appeared at the edge of the forest.

As the two werewolves approached the door was opened and after a few moments the two werewolves were off racing towards the city following the scent of the vampires and Naruto...


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunted

Chapter 3 - Vampires don't like noise.

It was dawn for the humans a time of waking and getting ready for a busy day, however for vampires it was a time of rest and sleep. But today none of that was happening because something was howling inside the vampire lair, or to be more specific some one was howling.

Sasuke sat with his hands over his ears in his privet quarters; Naruto was curled up in a corner of the room making a god awful noise. He sounded as though he was in pain, however whenever Sasuke went near him his cries intensified, finally after three hours of constant howling the vampire had had enough.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the smaller male and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Naruto responded by biting his hand, the blood oozing from the bite wounds.

Naruto instantly pulled away spiting and wiping his mouth with his hands, almost gagging at the taste of Sasuke blood. The raven stood watching the tanned blond and looked at his hand, his regeneration had already fussed the wound together and only the blood remained. He licked his blood away as he closed his mind and tried to remember how he'd gotten into this position. After coming back into the city Naruto had been silent and docile, however when they had come to the vampire lair he'd gone mad and started fighting with Sasuke it had taken all of Sasuke strength to drag him kicking and screaming to his room. Then Naruto had curled up and refused to talk or even acknowledge the vampire and started to win until Sasuke had tried to touch him, the he'd started to howl.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the teen, he was curled up by the bed side like a little lost child and his body was shivering. It suddenly accrued to Sasuke that his companion might be cold, being a vampire he didn't notice or care for the cold. Sasuke walked to a cupboard and pulled out a dusty old blanket, it had small ducks and fishes stitched to it and several parts appeared to have been chewed. It had been the raven when he was still a toddler and he'd kept it out of sentimental value, his mother had personally stitched it together when he was born. Even after five hundred years it was still together if a bit wore. Even now Sasuke keen senses could smell his mothers sent on the cloth, a warming effect even for his cold heart.

He careful slid the clothe over Naruto shoulders and let the smaller male cover himself in the material. Naruto seemed to regard the material with some discomfort at first but then after a few moments he became relaxed and his manner completely changed. Naruto bathed himself in the familiar sent of the cloth and for a moment seemed to forget about the raven who was watching him with great interest.

Sasuke managed while the blond was distracted to sit down next to Naruto, he sat with his legs tucked into his chest and his chin resting on his knees. An action he did allot of as a child. When Naruto did realise where the raven was he seemed to interested in the blanket to care of the closeness of the vampire, sleep began to take the blond who slumped against the cold form of Sasuke.

As Naruto fell to sleep on Sasuke shoulder the raven's mind drifted to his youth and how life used to be, simple and pleasant. Then the wolves destroyed that and turned him into a monster, taking everyone he loved from him...But no he had someone back and in the back of Sasuke mind a thought played itself out, but only on a sub-couscous level.

Elsewhere in the city two large fur covered forms were slinking through the back alleys sniffing the air with their elongated noses, trying to pick up the traces of a sent.

A large silver werewolf was busy searching through a trash bin and after a few minutes of searching pulled out a corpse of an old man, his blood had been drained. The smaller black werewolf was busy watching the streets where cars went zipping by, it seemed oddly bemused by the multi colours that went zipping by. The sliver werewolf gave the body a sniff its nose wrinkling at the foul smell the man gave off, it tossed the lifeless body aside like a rag doll and returned to the bin searching. Finally it emerged again with a squealing rat, the small black thing made high pitched squeals as it was firmly held in the wolves grasp. The werewolf gave a growl and the rat went silent after a further few barks and snarls the werewolf placed the rat back down on the ground and let it scurry away into a sewer pipe.

As it climbed out of the trash bin it saw that the smaller black werewolf had edged itself to the very entrance of the alley, it walked over and grabbed the thing by a large mound of black fur and dragged it away. The black werewolf gave several moans of sadness as it was pulled away from the pretty colours, but went silent with a nasty growl from the silver werewolf.

Finally the two werewolves found an abandoned factor and curled up to sleep on a pile of rusty old machinery, the factor was old and several piles of filth indicated that squatters had once lived there. The sliver werewolf went to sleep almost instantly but the smaller black red eyed werewolf gazed mindlessly out of the windows at the streets below, after several hours of mindlessly watching the cars the werewolves went to its companion a curled up next to it falling into a deep sleep.

The hours of the day ticked away and soon the sun started to dip and the vampires began to awake from their restless sleep...Night had come again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunted

Chapter 4 - Demons have pointed teeth

Deep under Konoha the vampire lair was cold dark and hidden within a maze of sewers and tunnels, to find it one has to know the way. A jock amongst the vampire was that the only people other than vampire to know the tunnels as well were the swarms of rats that roomed them. In a tunnel coated in dried blood and bones a very small furry creature was sniffing the air, it crept gently towards the doors to the vampire lair. Normally common sense would keep the creature away but rats are cunning creatures and their minds remember and obey, vampires are normally very picky with their food and rat is only on their menu when other blood sources are low. However the number of rat skulls that scattered the floor of the tunnel would indicate that rat was on the menu.

Further inside the lair in a very dark room Sasuke sit knelt with a sleeping Naruto clutching to his side, the teen's hands were embedded on Sasuke clothes every so often he'd clutch at the soft material.

Sasuke hadn't moved for nearly eleven hours, he'd spent most of that time lost in memory. It was in his instinct to snap out of his thoughts when a slinking figure entered his room; the tall thin man was pale and had long black hair. He also wore a ridicules amount of make up...

When the form started to leer over Naruto Sasuke's hand shoot out and grabbed the mans throat, the man quickly grabbed his hand and started to scrabble at it.

"What do you want Orochimaru" Sasuke said his voice filled with mirth.

"The King wants to see you..." Orochimaru said as Sasuke stood and dragged the vile man to the door, then with a flick of his wrist sent him flying into the opposing wall and slammed his door.

When the raging raven turned around he could see Naruto had awoken and was shivering in fear, he was sat with his legs tucked up to his chest and was nearly crying in fear.

Sasuke rage immediately subsided; he raced to the blond's side and tried to reassure the tanned teen. Naruto immediately pulled away and Sasuke thought he herd him growl, it was a scared growl but still a growl.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said the name provoked a reaction from the blond; the sad blue eyes peered at the raven with utter loss.

"Naruto please speak to me..." Sasuke said in a soft voice evident hurt in his voice.

Naruto shook his head and gave a look of unease...The blond was staring at the raven fangs which had been drew out uncontrollably by the raven's anger. Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed to be scared of them; the raven quickly withdrew them and turned away. Then a knock on the door drew Sasuke attention, as he opened it a man in a fancy red tunic stood. He was a member of the king's royal guard and Sasuke detested them, they dressed up all fancy and acted so cool when all they did was stand around and pretend to be war heroes...

"The King wishes you to come..." the man looked over Sasuke shoulder and gave Naruto a rather pervert look.

"He wishes you to bring your new...friend."

Sasuke slammed the door into the mans face, taking delight in the groan that came from behind the door. He turned to Naruto; he could imagine the blond reaction to the king of vampire. Even he was scared of the fucker, the man had an aura which would send a psychopath into a mound of shivering fear.

In the great chamber of the king of vampires the hall was brilliantly light by thousands of candles, hundred of vampire stood around with glasses of blood and many were smoking large cigars. When Sasuke walked in a shivering Naruto been dragged behind him, Naruto was like a rabbit in a den of foxes...He was scared and they could smell it.

In a huge golden throne of ornate design sat a man who only qualified as a man because of his basic shape, he was the ugliest thing a person could see.

He had a noise that looked more like a snout and had long pointed ears; he was bold on his forehead and had long black hair everywhere else. He had huge pointed fangs that dug into the mans lower lips and made blood flow from the wounds and coat his chest in blood, his cloths were originally golden but years of blood flow had caused them to become red with blood stains. He also had a strange habit of twitching his cheeks and bearing his yellow teeth, plus he was batshit crazy...

"Good to see you Sasu" the king said shamelessly eyeing the raven up, Sasuke held his temper at the king's pet name for him.

"And my what a devious little toy you've brought home" the kings perverted stare pointed to the shivering form of Naruto. As Naruto eyes looked up and looked at the vampire suddenly something happened and Naruto reacted...

"Murder! Monster!" Naruto voice echoed the hall and several candles went out.

The king also seemed to react; he stood and with a hunched back raced toward the blond. He only stopped when Sasuke dew a sword and stood in-between the screaming blond and the hunched monster, the royal guards were slow to react they were to busy thinking 'let someone else get killed not me'.

"You dare bring that brat here and threaten me with a pathetic sword, I am immortal..." the king of vampire stepped forwards and let the sword pass through his stomach.

"I am so going to kill you Sasu" the king said calmly as he pulled out a clawed skeletal hand.

In a dark corner of the room the rat watched and somewhere else in the city a howl echoed into the night sky...


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunted

Fenribane - been a while so here's the next chapter, yes it is short but i've been very busy at the moment. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Blood Shed

Somewhere in the catacombs that lead to the vampire a howl echoed, along with the snarl and growls of something large and furious. Along the floors the rats swarmed like a river of fur, the larger furry body raced along yellow eyes glaring into the pitch black of the tunnels.

In the great chamber the vampire king was glaring with great hatred at Sasuke, he pulled off his robe revealing a withered skeleton body with flesh barely covering the mans bones. From the mans back two leathery bat like wings sprouted, flapping uselessly been unable to generate lift for several holes in the skin. Sasuke wanted to vomit at the sight of the wrinkled naked body; the royal guards were feeling the same was as several quietly threw up.

"See...My beauty Sasu...I will take that foul mouthed little monster and then I shall take you" the king made a rather gross monition with his hands. Naruto seemed unbothered by the mans actions, he was kneeling on the floor holding a tiny furry body up to his ear. Sasuke saw several of the guards now moved closing in around the pair. Several guard grabbed the raven from behind, he struggled by to no avail as the deformed figure of the king approached Naruto with a horrific look on his face.

"First, I'll drain a little blood to subdue you then I'll play with you, then I may murder you and bring you back to do again" the king was gibbering to himself when Naruto looked up at a wall, and the ducked.

A huge torrent of flying rock with the accompany of the sound of rock been creaked came, in the massive hole that had now appeared a huge silver werewolf stood with thousands of rats cascading into the chamber. The huge sliver beast glared at the vampires with unkempt hatred, its fangs were bare the yellow been reflected in the candle light. Its huge clawed hands were digging into the rock mortar leaving deep groves.

It was a mere blur as the werewolf moved, its speed was hard even for vampire eyes to follow. It tore towards the vampire and tore them apart with its bare hands, snapping bones like twigs and tearing them apart like rag dolls. Blood exploded from the ruined bodies leaving the chamber blood coated; only the king a few guards and Sasuke and Naruto were left after the blood rage slowed and the werewolf had stopped mindlessly killing. It turned its silver fur socked with blood; bits of flesh and meat were still clinging to the werewolf's claws. Someone's brains were also coated into the werewolves' fur. It glared at the small shivering forms of the vampires and let losses a howl that echoed around the underground, sending sparks of terror into the hearts of those that herd it...

It was at this point that the black red eyed werewolf appeared at the hole; it was panting out of breath and leaned against a wall for support.

It was at this moment that Naruto looked up and shouted a name...

"Itachi" the word echoed around the stone walls.

"Itachi!" Sasuke echoed the blond as his store at the werewolf and realisation hit him as did the silver werewolf, he was picked up as tossed across the room hitting the wall with a stone crunching thud. His world went black as his mind shut down from pain...

The silver werewolf turned its attention on the shivering deformed form of the vampire king. It bare its blood coated fangs and growled...Moments later the chamber was filled with ear piercing screams.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunted

Fenribane - This is the finale chapter, with blood gore and sex...Who could ask for more...Well maybe a few leather whips and chains...What don't look at me that way.

Chapter 6 - The Ending of Pain.

Sasuke mind swam in a world of violence and blood, a place he often came when his body was taken by a death like state, screams echoed around his mind like a sick lullaby.

Then like a wave of light the world took Sasuke and his eyes focused on the ceiling of the great chamber, he turned his head slightly the world had a muffled sound to it and saw the blood coated chamber. The vampires or what had been vampires their was nothing left but bloody husks, where sprawled around the chamber. The Kings body was nailed to a wall; a huge metal spike ran through each of the creatures shoulders into the stone walls. He was still kicking and screaming black blood pouring from him.

Standing over Sasuke was the werewolf Itachi; the red eyes sparkled as Sasuke sat upright. Then uncommon for a werewolf it presided to bear hung the small raven, leaving Sasuke to scrabble in the beasts embrace. When Sasuke was finally released it was only due to the fact that the silver werewolf had picked Itachi up by the scruff of the neck, lifting him four feet into the air along with Sasuke. Sasuke hit the floor with a thud!

The Sliver werewolf looked at the small raven in front of him, yellow eyes glaring at the vampire with unrestrained malice. It bared its fangs and suddenly its giant claws extended, it started towards the raven. But before it could leap to tear the raven's throat out Naruto moved in-between the two of them, Itachi had also grabbed one of the sliver werewolf's muscled arms and started to make a god awful noise that could have been a pinning attempt.

The Sliver werewolf glared at Naruto with something that bordered on anger but was mostly misunderstanding. Finally it withdrew its claws, after a silent moment it turned its glare to Itachi who was still holding its arms. The black werewolf let go backing off as though the silver one's glare was death itself.

When the two werewolves were busy Naruto turned to Sasuke, kneeling down next to the raven.

"Sasuke we have something to show you" with that Itachi had grabbed a silver goblet from a table and filled it with a trickle of the vampire kings black blood. Itachi clumsily passed the goblet to Naruto; Naruto in turn passed it to Sasuke who took it tentatively.

He sipped a small amount, his mind filled with images of the vampire kings passed, his memories and feelings flooding into Sasuke. Filling him with horror and dread. Thousands of victims, rapes, murder every perversion known to man and beast, but then a image of a fog filled evening. A couple walking along with three children, watching how the man was killed instantly. Watching how the woman was totally vaporized by fire, then the eyes turned to the children. But before he could move something howling came racing over, chasing the vampires away. Sasuke withdrew from the flashbacks, his mind screaming along with his voice.

As Sasuke came out of the flashbacks he was screaming, crying and cursing all at the same time. Sheer desperation drove Sasuke it find something to take the nightmares away, to cleanse his mind of the horrific images of the kings blood. Out of desperation Sasuke bared his fangs and sank them into Naruto's neck, the blonds mind instantly melding with his. Images of happiness and Naruto's parents filled the raven mind then sadness at the couple's death, only to replace with happiness once again with Sasuke family. Then his mind filled with images of the werewolves, happiness and content along with a slight pan of loneliness. Then images of the blonds puberty hit Sasuke, years of constant horneyness, nights of constant masturbation and pleasure filled experiences. It was only by something pulling Sasuke away that the raven came out of the much better flashback.

When Sasuke retuned to the real world Naruto sat with blood pouring from the open wound, Sasuke heart filled with guilt and horror once again at the sight. But soon the blood stopped and the wound healed up. Finally Sasuke was pulled to his feet by Itachi, Sasuke started to walk towards the vampire king. The deformed creature started to squirm; it could see the rage in Sasuke eyes.

"Please Sasu don't hurt me" the snivelling creature screamed as it tried to free itself.

Sasuke drove a fist into the creature heart and pulled the black lifeless thing out of the creature's chest, black blood exploded into the air.

Itachi and Naruto looked away as Sasuke started to beat the king's broken body into pulp, the silver werewolf watched and seemed to enjoy the show.

(Warning! Warning! This part of the story contains adult material...)

Several hours later...

"I don't like it"

"What's wrong?" Naruto shoot the raven an adorable smile.

"Why do i have to live in a fucking cave, I'm a vampire not a werewolf" Sasuke said as he tried for the fifth time to rest of a bed of furs.

They were deep into the great forest where vampires and humans really ventured. Sasuke had been dragged away by Itachi as a hoard of vampire ghouls came pouring into the chamber. Now Sasuke was stuck an exile living with the werewolves. The werewolves were wary and distrustful of him but stayed quirt about it, the silver wolf had killed a smaller werewolf who'd tried to attack him. Now he was living a quirt life with Naruto in a damp, dark, cave.

Although the blond had tried to make the cave more comfortable for the vampire it was still just a cave, take away the silk sheets and the fancy decorations and it was still a bleak dark cave. Not that Sasuke was complaining but even he liked to have a comfortable privet space.

The blond sat on the end of the bed like furs and laid back, he was nearly completely naked save for a pair of boxers. The candle light crossed his tanned skins with a glowing effect. Sasuke's mind changed from sleep to another activity, he silently crawled over to the blond until he was on top of the blond. Naruto was smiling at the raven as the vampire started to suck on the blonde's neck, causing pleasure to run down the blonde's body.

As the ravens hands started to move their way down the blonde's body, the blond started to pull the raven into a deep kiss.

"What make you think I'm interested?" Naruto said playfully pulling at the raven's hand.

"When I watched your memories, you used to masturbate when thinking of you and you used to..." Sasuke was cut off as Naruto latched himself onto the raven's neck, when he stopped sucking it left a huge red mark...

Sasuke unimpressed let his hands rip the boxers off the teen's thighs and immediately grabbed the teens newly awoken hard on, with slow deliberate movements he tortured the poor blond for several minutes before speeding up. Naruto was giving off small delicate moans and groans when all of a sudden intense pressure built up and he came violently into the raven's hand. Sasuke seemed a little disappointed and carefully licked the sperm off his pale fingers, the sweet bitter taste of Naruto cum made Sasuke even more aroused.

Sasuke tore off his own clothes not bothering too check where he tossed them, he immediately started to rub his erection onto Naruto slowly reawakening cock. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and slid a hand between the blond's legs and started to plunge his entrance with three fingers as once, Naruto leaned back and started to moan in ecstasy as he was prepared with one hand and Sasuke started to suck on his erection. After several minuets of pleasuring Sasuke felt that Naruto was prepared enough and he'd reached his limit, he lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders and pushed himself all the way into Naruto.

"God Naruto you're so tight..." Sasuke leaned forwards and kiss the blonds lips as he proceeded to pound into the blonde's ass. For nearly ten minuets they continued to fuck, constantly brining each other to the peek of climax before slowing and letting the sensation die away, only to rebuild it again. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and rode Naruto until he came deep into the blond, with Naruto shooting a load all over his and Sasuke chests. That was the first time they had sex, next they tried doggy then, with Naruto on top and a variety of other positions.

It was said later that the cave where they lived was to become known as the moaning cavern.

In the end the two of them lived a happy contented life in the forest, and died many centauries later happily together.

Like all thing love is ever hunted and sometimes just sometimes the hunters become the hunted.

The End.


End file.
